


Равновесие

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Рой вернулся в город и пытается радоваться тому, что Оливер решил быть просто мэром и отцом, а не Зеленой Стрелой.





	Равновесие

**Author's Note:**

> AU, возможен ООС, таймлайн: начало 6-го сезона "Arrow", дальнейшие события не учитываются.

Рой остановился на пороге кабинета и спросил, опираясь на дверной косяк:

— Я могу чем-то помочь мэру, который работает допоздна?

Его самого передернуло от того, как фальшиво это прозвучало. Фальшиво и пошло. Оливер поднял голову от бумаг — желтоватый свет настольной лампы сглаживал черты, но он же придавал коже неестественный, нездоровый и непривычный оттенок — и ответил:

— К концу недели я буду готов отдать весь городской бюджет за массаж. Но сегодня все в порядке. 

Он улыбнулся Рою. Тоже непривычно. Без напряжения, не хмурясь при этом и не пытаясь откинуть посторонние мысли. 

Просто.

Улыбнулся.

— Иди в спальню, — добавил Оливер, — я быстро закончу.

Он правда не затягивал. Что тоже казалось необычным: раньше у него обязательно находились важные дела, во всяком случае, поважнее Роя. И они на самом деле были важными, кто же спорит.

Но приятно было хоть теперь полностью занимать внимание Оливера. Раздевать его и позволять раздевать себя, вздрагивать от прикосновений колючей щетины и самому подаваться к нему и ластиться. Пусть это ненадолго, пусть Оливера хватит на полгода или год, а потом он вернется к зеленому костюму и стрелам, вернется к темным взглядам и таящемуся где-то в глубине глаз желанию убивать врагов так медленно и мучительно, чтобы они пожалели о том, что родились.

Тот Оливер сильнее возбуждал Роя, но и больше пугал. А с нынешним ему было просто хорошо.

Он комкал простыни и глухо стонал, пока Оливер подготавливал его, подставлялся, изо всех сил стараясь выкинуть из головы мысли о том, как глупо выглядит.

— Не спеши, — попросил Оливер, когда только начал входить в Роя, а тот подался назад, стараясь насадиться как можно глубже, чтобы сильнее, чтобы наверняка. — Мы никуда не торопимся.

Но его горячая мозолистая ладонь на члене Роя заставила снова застонать, уже громче, и перехватить руку.

Вот это в нынешнем Оливере, на его вкус, было хуже. Неправильно. Он больше сдерживался, он не был настолько импульсивным, как Рой привык.

— Не шуми, Уильям только уснул, — Рой услышал сквозь шум крови в ушах голос Оливера, мягкий, вкрадчивый и такой спокойный, будто они просто решили посмотреть кино.

Рой подавился смешком, вспомнив тот раз, когда они на самом деле смотрели фильм. Он, Тея и Оливер. Еще и сели по разные стороны от Роя, как специально. А может, и специально.

Он ничего не помнил из того фильма, зато помнил, какой горячей была кожа Теи и как у него затекла рука, которую Рой закинул ей на плечи, но не решался убрать, и то, как Оливер будто бы невзначай касался его и выстукивал пальцами на колене ритм мелодии из саундтрека.

Вариться бы Рою и дальше в личном котле, но в тот вечер его спас звонок Диггла. Вряд ли сегодня такому суждено сбыться… и вряд ли самому Рою этого бы хотелось.

— Что случилось? — спросил Оливер.

— Ничего, — ответил Рой.

Или попытался, потому что слова, как и всегда, путались. Он едва мог вспомнить их значение, не то, что произнести четко и внятно.

Но Оливер не останавливался и не требовал ответа, этого хватало.

Спустя минуты-часы-секунды, неважно, Рой кончил с протяжным стоном и едва ощутил липкий жар внутри — Оливера хватило ненадолго или до того он сдерживал себя.

— Немного не рассчитал, — прохрипел Рой: речь начала возвращаться, — не вышло одновременно.

— Мы давно не виделись, — парировал Оливер и поцеловал его между лопатками. — Ничего, наверстаем.

Рою казалось, что он растекся по кровати и никогда уже не сможет собраться воедино и встать.

— Мы испачкали новую простыню, — невпопад заметил Рой, когда Оливер сдвинулся, чтобы лечь рядом и перестать наваливаться на него всем своим весом.

— Я как-нибудь переживу, — сказал он. — А вот скрип кровати меня беспокоит. Если Уильям услышит…

Рой застонал. Были бы у него силы шевелиться — накрыл бы голову подушкой. Ему нравился сын Оливера, он рад был послушать о его успехах и жизни, но не в постели же после секса. И лучше не во время. И не до.

Если бы шесть лет назад ему сказали, что его будет беспокоить то, что его любовник волнуется из-за своего сына, то Рой посмеялся бы. Или, скорее, дал этому умнику в морду. А теперь — это его реальность. Никуда не деться.

— Оливер, я сомневаюсь, что Уильяма можно еще чем-то шокировать, — ответил Рой, подцепляя одеяло и пытаясь им накрыться.

Ответа он не слышал, провалившись в сон.

Задолго до рассвета Оливер растолкал его, едва дал одеться и выставил из квартиры. 

Рой, толком не проснувшийся, добрел до ближайшей круглосуточной забегаловки и мрачно цедил кофе: завтракать желания не было. Было желание пойти поругаться с Оливером. И раздражение из-за того, что ему хотелось поругаться с Оливером, потому что так он сам себе напоминал героя сопливой мелодрамы.

Когда напротив него за столик опустились, Рой едва не огрызнулся: «Мест свободных, что ли, нет?!», но поднял голову и промолчал. По другую сторону стола сидел Уильям. Явно невыспавшийся, всклокоченный и выглядящий так, будто и спал в джинсах и теплом свитере.

«Папа тебя заметил?» — едва не спросил Рой. Но когда он в прошлый раз задал Уильяму такой вопрос, то в ответ тот насмешливо сказал, что да, конечно, заметил, как он едва не свернул шею на пожарной лестнице, и отпустил.

— На окнах вроде же сигнализация, — произнес вместо этого Рой. — Как ты выбрался?

— Фелисити поставила сигнализацию так, что она включается, когда кто-то залезает внутрь, а не вылезает наружу, — пожал плечами Уильям. — А назад влезть ты поможешь, я код знаю.

Официантка принесла кока-колы и долила кофе Рою. Она уже привыкла за прошедшие пару месяцев видеть их вместе. Уильям успел наплести ей какую-то историю о себе, своем старшем брате, работающем в ночную смену, и о мертвой маме. В истории еще фигурировали тетя в коме и отец, которого они стараются избегать. Рой не знал полной версии, но уже понял, что все работники забегаловки считают его героем, кормильцем семьи и ужасно сочувствуют.

— Блин, это все так тупо, — сказал Уильям, не уточняя, что именно.

Рой кивнул.

— А еще вы мне спать мешали, — продолжил Уильям.

— Извини, — Рой не хотел краснеть, уж точно не перед ним.

— Это правда тупо, — буркнул Уильям и поболтал трубочкой в стакане колы. — Ты же покажешь мне тот трюк? Ну, с замком.

— Конечно, — кивнул Рой. — Все что хочешь… только чтобы ты до утра вернулся домой.

Уильям закатил глаза, но не ответил.

У них еще было немного времени, пока не проснется Стар-Сити. И, что важнее, пока не проснется Оливер и не хватится своего сына. А Рой надеялся, что у него выйдет немного поспать в больнице. Где он дежурил около постели Теи, надеясь первым увидеть улучшение и то, как она очнется.

«Эти Куинны меня в могилу сведут», — подумал Рой. Но раздражения в этих мыслях не было. Только усталость… и капля не совсем уместной гордости.


End file.
